parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Judy Hopps
Judy Hopps is a rabbit from Zootopia. Judy Hopps played Ginormica in Cartoons vs. Villains Judy Hopps played Mulan in Judylan Judy Hopps played Aleu in Kionto 2: Lion Cub Quest Judy Hopps played Lady Kluck in Kion Hood She is a hen Judy Hopps played Agnes Gru in Awesome Me and Fourscore: Polar's Wild Adventure (Awesome Me 2) Judy Hopps played Margo Gru in Despicable Me (Animated Style) and Despicable Me 2 (Animated Style) Judy Hopps played Toaster in The Brave Little Judy, The Brave Little Judy Goes to Mars, and The Brave Little Judy to the Rescue Judy Hopps played Maz Kanata in Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Style) Judy Hopps played Tigress in Kung Fu Surly Judy Hopps played Officer Jenny in Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) Judy Hopps plays Bianca in Jake the Dragon (Spyro the Dragon) Judy Hopps plays Sedgewick (Mr. Lunt) in Threefold: The Heroes Who Don't Do Anything (Phase Awesomeness) This marks the first time Judy plays a male role. She is shown to be somewhat careless and even a little lazy, though she is devoted to the mission of saving Kion from Robin Hood's lair. Judy Hopps plays Mr. Lunt in FunnyTales, FunnyTales in the Wild, and Balto: A Funnytales Movie Judy Hopps plays Rosalina in SuperNickRobin (SuperMarioLogan) Judy Hopps Played Sailor V In Sailor Moon Spoof for 1983Movies Style Judy Hopps played Gia in Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (Chris2003 Style) She is a jaguar Judy Hopps played Maggie in Home on the Wildlife Range She is a cow Judy Hopps plays Franny in Racing Mordecai She is a goat She will play Elastigirl in an upcoming The Incredibles parody She will play Hiccup in an upcoming How to Train Your Dragon parody She will play Tigress in an upcoming Kung Fu Panda parody Portrayals *In Toontopia (2017 film) - played by Dory *In Kidtopia she is played by Zoe Drake. *In Zootopia (Chris1701 Style) she is played by Becky Thatcher. *In Anthropomorphic she is played by Sonya Shalom. *In Zootopia (GavenLovesAnimals Style) and Thingtopia, she is played by Joy. *In Zootopia (Arthurandfriends Style), she is played by D.W. Read. *In Persontopia, she is played by Little Red Riding Hood. Relatives *Mother - Bonnie Hopps *Father - Stu Hopps *Husband - Nick Wilde *Sons - Thumper and Young Tod *Daughter - Darma *Cousins - E.B. and Anais Watterson *Son-In-Law - Bodi Gallery Judy Hopps in Zootopia.jpg|Judy Hopps in Zootopia Judy Hopps in Zootopia-0.jpg|Judy Hopps in Zootopia Judy hopps.png Judy hopps fall.png Judy clap hands.png Nick and judy zootopia.png Nick wilde and judy hopps characters.png Judy in uniform.jpg Judy hopps run.png Judy tear.jpg Judy and nick walking.png Judy smiles.jpg Judy sees animal people.jpg Judy new room.jpg Judy found nick.jpg Judy sound something.png Judy seeing animal 3.png Judy seeing animal 1.png Judy seeing animal 2.png Nick meets judy.jpg Judy hopps 2.png Judy as Mangle.png Judy excited.jpg Judy likes song.png Judy sees hamsters.png Tumblr o25inav5MW1tsoe1co3 r1 400.gif Judy like town.png Judy talk to chief.jpg Judy visits at zootopia.jpg Judy welcome to zootopia.png Judy wating for the town.png Judy dress as police officer.png Judy talk to duke weselton.png Judy and nick watching duke gets frozen.png Fru fru new dress.png Judy gonna crash 3.png Judy gonna crash 2.png Judy gonna crash 1.png Judy holding a paper.png Judy is sad about nick.png Judy ask not a savage.png Judy afraid of nick.png Nick says fox can do savage.png Judy talks to nick about savage.png Judy hopps zootopia.png Judy hopps render 2.png Judy shakes her butt.png Chris1701 hoenn leaders by polloron-d7t9l1o-0.png Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9279.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9284.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9301.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9310.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9324.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9335.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9478.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9504.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9832.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10371.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10372.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10457.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10459.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10462.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10463.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10464.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10465.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10541.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10565.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1018.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1290.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1442.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1545.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1548.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1555.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1580.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1582.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-884.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-885.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-886.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-899.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-905.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-916.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-943.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-945.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-946.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-947.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-948.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-949.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-951.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-968.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-992.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-719.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10758.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10739.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-2914.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1879.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1876.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1874.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1873.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1842.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1840.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1839.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1838.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1837.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1832.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-837.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-834.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-833.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-832.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-830.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-829.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-818.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-817.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-816.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-815.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-610.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-608.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-607.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10461.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10460.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8259.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-4750.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-4743.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-4741.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-4738.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8265.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8250.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8243.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8240.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8235.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8231.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8217.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-4736.jpg OFFICER JUDY AKA JENNY FOR DINOSA.png|Judy Hopps as Officer Jenny zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10808.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10809.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10810.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10840.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10860.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10874.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10881.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10896.jpg Judy Hopps as Daisy Duck.png|Judy Hopps as Daisy Duck Basil vs hopps.png Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-3913.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-3911.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-4488.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-633.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9722.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9721.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9720.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9718.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9711.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9710.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10414.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10394.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10358.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10286.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10285.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10284.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1435.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1436.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1437.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1438.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1450.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1622.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1623.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1624.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1625.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1626.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1627.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1636.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1637.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1638.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1644.jpg Judy hopps by dreggnik-d9yy1k1.png zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-2904.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-2905.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-3029.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-3048.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8853.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8860.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8943.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9022.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9024.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9043.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9509.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9506.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9476.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9467.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9466.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9464.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9460.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10119.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10120.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10121.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10122.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10137.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10533.jpg Screen shot 2018-07-27 at 6.58.20 AM.png|Judy Hopps as a ballerina Screen shot 2018-08-18 at 8.53.05 PM.png|Judy Hopps wearing a purple dress amd two bows Screen shot 2018-08-18 at 9.09.42 PM.png|Judy Hopps in Teletubbyland Screen shot 2018-08-18 at 8.56.47 PM.png|TinkerJudy Screen shot 2018-08-20 at 7.36.24 PM.png|Judy Hopps wearing a blue skirt Screen shot 2018-08-20 at 7.47.36 PM.png|Judy Hopps being happy about her belly dancing Screen shot 2018-08-20 at 7.54.44 PM.png|Princess Fiona Hopps Screen shot 2018-11-12 at 5.45.37 PM.png|Judy Hopps as Elsa Judy dressed as Elsa.png|Judy dressed as Elsa Judy wearing Gazelle's clothes.png|Judy wearing Gazelle's clothes Cheerleader Judy.png|Judy Hopps as a cheerleader Judy Happy.png|Judy Hopps being pleased Judy Pirate.png|Judy Pirate Judy wearing white tights.png|Judy wearing tights that keep her legs warm Screen shot 2018-11-02 at 8.47.45 PM.png|Judy Ballerina Screen shot 2018-10-25 at 6.58.04 PM.png|Young Judy as Lilo Screen shot 2018-11-11 at 9.24.15 PM.png|Judy Hopps wearing several Disney Princess dresses Screen shot 2018-11-12 at 9.02.32 PM.png|Princess) Screen shot 2018-11-12 at 9.05.49 PM.png|Judy Elsa Firefighter Judy.png|Firefighter Judy Hopps Screen shot 2018-11-25 at 3.30.06 PM.png|Looking at the mirror after putting on her uniform Screen shot 2018-11-25 at 3.31.34 PM.png|"Ow!" Screen shot 2018-11-25 at 3.33.03 PM.png|About to subdue Duke Weaselton offscreen Screen shot 2018-11-25 at 3.42.22 PM.png|"Ow! My front hurts!" Screen shot 2018-11-25 at 3.36.20 PM.png|"Ow! My leg hurts!" Screen shot 2018-11-25 at 3.37.16 PM.png|"Ow! I got bit!" Screen shot 2018-11-25 at 3.39.35 PM.png|Judy and Bellwether with Mrs. Otterton in the background Screen shot 2018-11-25 at 3.40.44 PM.png|"Ow!" Screen shot 2018-11-25 at 3.35.24 PM.png|Judy sees another train coming Screen shot 2018-11-25 at 4.09.14 PM.png|"Whoo-hoo!" Screen shot 2018-11-25 at 4.14.52 PM.png|"Ow! My ear!" Screen shot 2018-12-03 at 9.20.44 PM.png|Judy Hopps Lolita Screen shot 2018-12-03 at 9.24.57 PM.png|Kawaii Maid Judy Hopps Cheerleader Hopps.png|Cheerleader Hopps Screen shot 2018-11-26 at 4.49.26 PM.png|Wearing her own cheerleading dress Screen shot 2018-12-03 at 9.32.51 PM.png|Judy gets beehived|link=Judy gets a beehive stuck on her head Screen shot 2018-12-07 at 9.08.51 PM.png|Judy Hopps wearing a blue tutu around her waist Screen shot 2018-11-26 at 4.59.16 PM.png|Judy wearing music note-like earrings Screen shot 2018-12-10 at 5.53.09 PM.png|Her body is only shown Screen shot 2018-12-10 at 6.06.40 PM.png|Judy has a donut on her head Screen shot 2018-12-09 at 8.png|Judy wearing her Sailor Scout uniform Screen shot 2018-12-24 at 8.26.59 PM.png|Judy showing a band around her left leg Screen shot 2019-01-02 at 6.47.03 PM.png|Judy wearing a blue dress with a pink ribbon around her waist Screen shot 2019-01-22 at 8.28.20 PM.png|Judy Hopps has her green and white cheerleading dress on Dressed like Alice.png|Dressed like Alice The BubblesBob UtoniumPants Movie.png The D.W.Bob ReadPants Movie.png Happy National Princess Day!.png|Happy National Princess Day! Screen shot 2019-02-19 at 8.14.53 PM.png|Judy with ballet shoes protecting her feet Screen shot 2019-03-17 at 2.15.38 PM.png|Judy wearing skirts Screen shot 2019-02-15 at 9.29.41 PM.png|Judy gets stuck in the wall Screen shot 2019-03-27 at 10.36.40 PM.png|Judy Hopps prancing around like a girly ballerina Screen shot 2019-04-14 at 1.33.33 PM.png|"I popped the weasel!" Screen shot 2019-04-14 at 1.35.10 PM.png|"It's called a hustle, sweatheart." Screen shot 2019-04-24 at 7.36.18 PM.png|Judy wears her ballerina outfit Trivia *Her and Nick's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Piglet Pan, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Bubblesrella, Animal Story, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin, Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Jasmilina, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Rabbits Category:Zootopia Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Bunnymund and Judy Category:Sassy Characters Category:Brave Charaters Category:Child Lovers Category:Funny Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Kind Characters Category:Nice Characters Category:Disney Infinity Characters Category:Young Characters Category:Zoo Animals Category:Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Main Protagonists Category:AndyBiersackLovers Family Category:Zig and Ketta's Adventures Heroes Category:Give me a break Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Girly Girls Category:Tomboys Category:Disney Characters Category:Oh & Disgust Best Friends Category:Kiaha's Team Category:Girls Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Blue Characters Category:Kindness Category:Wise Characters Category:Nick and Judy Category:Prey Category:Comedians Category:Adults Category:Mothers Category:Aunts Category:Parents Category:Young Adults Category:Robot Chicken Characters Category:Nieces Category:Cousins Category:Granddaughters Category:MYCUN characters Category:Best Friends Category:Characters who cry Category:HiT Entertainment Characters Category:Children Category:Not PBS Kids Characters Category:Not PBS Kids Sprout Characters Category:Leo San Juan Friends Category:Xochitl Ahuactzin Friends Category:Teodora Villavicencio Friends Category:Legend Hero Category:Characters who inflate Category:Movie Heroes Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Farmers Category:Officers Category:Policewomen Category:Police Academy character Category:Cops Category:Characters who Howl Category:Princesses Category:Ballerinas Category:Purple Eyes Category:Adult Characters Category:The Seventh Brother Characters Category:Narrators Category:Detectives Category:Animated characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Police Officers Category:2016 Introductions Category:Family Jr. Characters Category:Animal Lovers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Party Lovers Category:Animal Experts Category:Smart Characters Category:European Rabbits Category:Cheerleaders Category:Female Heroes Category:Boovs (2020) Characters Category:Oh (2021) Characters Category:Wives Category:Wifes Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Siblings